Family of the Realms
by Heaven Gliders7765
Summary: Tom Riddle married young to a young and beautiful wife. Who is discovered of being a creature and sent to Azkaban. After the Dark lord's return he retrieves his wife and she brings along a secret. Pure blood Dark Lord. May have a AU story.
1. Proluge

Prologue:

Deep below the prison of Azkaban lived the most deadliest creature of them all. She stands in her cell with chains holding her there and dark blood running down her back. The dementors don't dare to come near her because of the power raiding off of her. She has been here for 50 years and has been used as an experiment for the Ministry because they are scared of what she can do.

She is half angle and half demon. Ruler of both a fallen Angle and the enlightened demon. The Dark lord sees her as his equal. For she is Sarah Anna Riddle, wife of the dark lord.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Dark Lord sat at the head of the table at Malfoy Manor with a smile on his face. No of his followers dared to ask him why his looked so happy. All except Bellatrix who gladly sat down on his right. "My lord. what has you in this great mood today?" He looked down at his most loyal and sighed. "Well since you asked. First I have found a way to give me back my old body. And next well, I would tell you when she gets here but I will tell you anyway." The death eaters looked so surprised. The Dark Lord was acting so calm and relaxed. "Years before I started to express my cause, I married young. My wife was very beautiful and smart. She was sent to Azkaban because she is half angle and half demon and being accused of murder. And today I will be bringing her home."

Bellatrix was shocked.'The dark lord has a wife? This is unexpected, but it is a relief.' Just then Lucius felt a tug on the wards. Knowing it was the new dark lady being delivered he let them in. "My lord our lady is here now. I have let her in." The Dark Lord nodded his approval and everyone sat in silence. They soon hear the clicking of chains and the footsteps of others. The door soon opened and there stood 7 people walking towards the dark lord. There were three people on each side of the prisoner. The two in the middle held the woman by her arms. Once close enough. All 6 people removed the chains and left the room.

The lady standing looked around as her magic swirled around her. The magic covered her whole and when it died down it showed a woman with elegant red dress with matching high heels. Her hair was brownish color with tight curls. Her eyes were a mixture of white and black and specks of silver. She had one white wing and one black wing coming out of her back and wore a huge smile. "Hello Tom." her angelic voice made everyone in the room shiver. "It's been a long time." Tom got up and embraced the lady in a tight hug. "Yes it has Sarah. Do you mind fixing me up?"

Sarah laughed "Of course." In a matter of seconds Tom looked like his once young self. He then conjured up a throne for Sarah and they both sat down and let the meeting begin. Before the meeting she whispered in his ear. "We must find our daughter."

Dumbledore sat in his office with Snape in silence after hearing about Sarah being out of Azkaban. "Call the order we must prepare for when she find out." About 20 minutes later the order showed up very worried. "Sarah is out everyone." The older members either had a look of horror or disgust. "Who is Sarah?" Tonks asked looking at her seething mother. "She is the Dark Lord's wife. She is also half angel half demon we should have killed." Molly looked Mcgonagall as she had relived the day they took Sarah's daughter. "Will we still keep the child in the dark?" Molly asked now looking at Dumbledore who nodded. "It is best that she does not know of her true heritage."

"May I ask who is the child?" Snape looked at Dumbledore and then back to the rest of the order. "Why my boy she one of the students you hate, Hermione Granger."

"Young Malfoy may I speak with you for a second." Sarah said as she walked into the library. "Of course my lady." He said quietly. "Who is the smartest girl at Hogwarts?" "That's easy. As much as I hate to say it. It's mudblood Granger." As he answered the question Sarah looked into his mind and saw this Granger girl. Through the memories she felt the powerful but young presence. Once she was satisfied with what the girl looked like, she left the room with a smirk on her face. "Nice try Dumbledore. Hiding her as a mudblood. I will see you soon my Hermione."

A/N Hey guys tell me what you think of this new rewrite. There are only subtle changes in this one. Can you catch them?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hermione was sitting in her room reading some letters from Ron and Harry about their summer and how her summer was going in France. The truth is Hermione was not in France, but her parents left the day she was suppose to come back from school. Ever since 2nd year she would bring muggle money to be able to get home by cab. "Mione. Where are you?" Hermione 2 year old sister, Karah asked. No one really knew about muggle or magic. She wasn't know in the muggle world because her parents would have to stop their travels to take care of her. You would think people would be all over their miracle child,but not the Grangers. As soon as Karah was done breastfeeding they up and left.

Now you might wonder why Hermione didn't call herself the miracle child. That is because she is adopted. She knew since she was 5. Most of the time they called Jessica, who left Karah after it was bedtime. No one in the magical world because of Hermione's fear that the dark lord would come after her family.

As Hermione made her way to Karah's room she saw pictures of her parents travels. "It's amazing they have so much money and they still decide to be cheap." Hermione never went on any trip outside the country but to put the act she quickly learned the language of the country her parents went to. Her parents are also very rich. They come from a long line of blue bloods. But there was an upside to her parents being neglectful and rich, her grandparents on both sides left all their money and property to Hermione. This made her parents furious.

Hermione smirked. She walked into the light purple room of her sister's and saw the little munchkin trying to find something to wear. "You called little one." Karah giggled. "I need 'elp." Hermione got out some blue shorts with the matching blue shirt that had Disneyland on it. Once dress Karah grabbed her favorite stuff lion that Hermione had gotten her. Both girls headed downstairs met with a not so surprise. Jessica was there to check on the girls and get a good review for her parents. "Hey girls how are you?" No one answered. Instead Hermione helped Karah into her seat and started to make breakfast.

"So are you two going to give me a good review or what?" Jessica slurred her words indicating she was drunk. "You'll get a good report, now leave it's not like you have to be here." Hermione said after putting 2 pancakes on a plate and cutting them for Karah. Jessica just shrugged and staggered out the house and got in the car that was waiting for her. Once the door was closed and locked Hermione and Karah finished eating and went to the living room. A couple minutes later the phone rang**. "Hey Hermione. What's up?"** The voice said over the phone. "Watching TV how about you Ashley?" Ashley was Hermione's best friend since primary school. Her parents were like hers and didn't care what she did as long as she wasn't in trouble with the police. Ashley was also the only other person to know about Karah and magic. They were basically sisters.

**"Heading out to the WareHouse you coming?"** Hermione turned to Karah who eyes were glued to the television. "Hey Karah, you want to go to the WareHouse?" The 2 year old quickly jumped up with her crazy hair and nodded rapidly. "Yes will meet you there." Then hung up and went to place charms on Karah's hair to tame it. There were two reason's Hermione is able to use magic. One because of her time tuner in 3rd year and also at the end of 3rd year Draco, broke her wand. Nobody really knows about the incident but to avoid going to Ollivander's she went to a different wand shop. This wand was better than the other wand she had even though it was the same wand material. No one really paid attention anyway.

Hermione called a cab and grabbed the right amount of money to get to the WareHouse. The WareHouse is something Hermione and Ashley came up with. Both being really smart they had the right people funding them with investments. The investors haven't been let down yet. The WareHouse is in an actual warehouse that is like a little club for toddlers, kids and teenagers. It's just a place to let go. Most adults like the place because it doesn't allow any drinks and the teens don't get in trouble. The only adults allowed on or in the property are hired police officers and workers for the toddlers unless there is something they can't handle. Each ending time is different. For toddlers its 2 pm. For kids its 4 pm. And for teenagers it's till midnight. They also take care a lot about safety, especially for the teenagers. The floors are cushioned so if anyone falls they don't get hurt badly. They also have weekly inspection for any bugs or other animals.

The cab stops and Hermione pays the cab driver while Karah jumps out the car waiting to go inside. Once inside the WareHouse Hermione heads straight for the toddlers section to drop off the very energetic 2 year old. "I'll be back before 2 to play with you okay? And no flying objects." Karah nodded and ran to play with the other kids that were there early. Karah was also a muggle born and was starting to show her powers more. It got Hermione thinking if there was a squib in there family Hermione went to the executive section on the top floor to meet Ashley. Most of the time they were up there was to talk to the investors. And when they talk they just appear on the other's screens with a white screen and their voices are disguised.

"Hey Ashley we need to talk about a couple of the wards I set up. Someone must have broken them. I fixed them for the most part." When she got no answer Hermione went into the relaxation room to find Ashley knocked out. Hermione was shocked. "Ash are you okay?" She grabbed Ashley's wrist to find a pulse which she was relieved she found. She heard footsteps behind her and before she could whip her wand out Hermione was out cold.

Hermione woke up in what looked like a throne room. Her vision was a bit blurry but she could make out a small figure beside her and people in black cloaks. Hermione tried to move her hands to see they were tied together along with her feet. "Darling, why did you bring these filthy mudbloods and muggle before me." A chilling voice hissed. "Voldemort." Hermione thought as she shivered. "Because the this one." a lovely voice almost motherly like said as she brought Hermione to her knees. "Is our daughter, while the other two mean greatly to her." Voldemort stood from his throne and walked over to Hermione. "How did you find her so quickly?" He hissed out again.

The woman laughed "Tom, you should know this by now. I have my ways."

Then Hermione felt incredible pain shoot through her back and also her groin. She held back a scream as she didn't want to wake Karah, who she now recognize as her vision returned, to see her like this. Along with this pain Hermione felt her appearance change. As she bent over to keep in the screams, she saw her hair turn black and straight and her skin turn paler. She could even feel her eyes changing.

As she went through the transformation the lovely voice from before was gently soothing her and calming Hermione down. While visions that looked like memories came flashing before her eyes. Finally wing burst out of Hermione's back as she fell on her side and blacked out once more.

**Flash back:**

_When Hermione opened her eyes she was in a dark room, that had a single candle light. The were no windows to be seen and she could not tell the time of day. Hermione heard a series of whimpers coming from above her. She sat up to see a woman chained to the ceiling, by her arms and legs chained to the floor._

_She was covered in dirt and looked like she hasn't washed in ages. Hermione could also see small traces of blood flowing down her back. The lady also… pregnant. Once Hermione came out her shock she stood up and tried to find a door. The lady then began to screech. The door on the far wall opened and as it did a lot more candles were lit. "Finally that thing went into labor." A voice said with disgust. It sounded like . Soon the figures came into view and in the lead was Professor Dumbledore, who eyes were not twinkling as Hermione remembers. They looked at the woman with hatred and anger. _

_Flanking on his left was her mentor Professor Mcgonagall and on his right was the woman who like a second mother to her . Almost everyone from the order was here but they were younger. The ones she didn't know looked like an older Harry and Neville. The lady screamed again and moved towards her. "You know the deal creature. Push when I tell you." The woman spat at her. "Why don't you do as I tell you and let me the Hell go." _

_**Smack!**_

_Professor Mcgonagall slapped the woman hard. "Don't make this more difficult, you filthy creature. Do as your told." Soon the woman was pushing out the child with screams that could bust your eardrums. Hermione then walked over to see the child. It was a boy and he would not quiet stop screaming himself until Dumbledore placed a sleeping charm on him. Hermione took a closer look and saw the child had a full head of dark raven hair and dark eyes. "Give me my daughter you wench. And take whatever spell you have on her. " The woman said as she caught her breath. The order looked at her with confusion._

_" this child is clearly a male." Dumbledore said looking into her eyes trying to make her fear him. laughed. "That's where you're wrong Dumbledore. The gene is from my mother's side,she is a futa." This shocked everyone in the room including Hermione. Dumbledore then motioned for Molly, Professor Mcgonagall, James Potter, and Frank Longbottom, to leave the room with the child. "Bring her back. Bring back my Alva!" _

_Hermione followed down the hall and heard Dumbledore sneering at the woman. "Calm down you creature. Your daughter will be taken care of. Just feel lucky we are giving her the chance to fight on the right side." The rest of the order left and the candles went out except for one._

_The scene changed and Hermione found herself standing in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. "Poppy, have you successfully removed the wings and penis from the girl?" Dumbledore asked walking into the Wing. "Yes Albus, I did. It took a lot of work to make it painless, but the results are flawless. Hermione walked over to the crib and gasped. The baby looked like her when she was a baby. Full head of light brown hair, chubby cheeks and dark brown eyes._

_"Wonderful news. I have found a rather wealthy couple to take her in. They have been trying for a child for years now and will do anything to have one." Poppy smiled gently and picked up the child. "It will be better than leaving her with the Dark Lord. She will be a well nurtured child." Dumbledore nodded and grabbed the child from Poppy. "Yes the Grangers are travlers and will take the job seriously." Hermione snorted._

_She knew if this baby was really her, she would only be nurtured for 5 years of her life, then told she was adopted and told to leave the Grangers alone. Dumbledore headed to the school gates, where Hagrid stood waiting. "Hagrid my boy you know where to take her, yes? Good make sure she gets there safe." With that the baby was handed to the giant and soon flew off with him on his motorcycle. Then the world went black again._

Hermione woke up in a warm comfy bed that was not her own. Her hands and feet were free and she felt two pairs of hands gripping her shirt as if they were in pain. She looked down and saw a small girl with long black hair and white and black wings. Hermione then looked behind her and saw a girl her age, with the same features as the little girl. Hermione turned to her back to look at both girls.

The child wore a white night gown. She shook the child awake and saw her eyes were pure black with white rings. The child was about to scream, but Hermione placed a finger in her lips. "There is another girl here and she is still sleeping. Now are you ok?" The girl nodded "What s your name?" Hermione asked sitting up. "Karah Granger." The girl said a bit scared. Hermione began to pet Karah's hair. "Don't be scare, Karah. It's me Hermione."

"What did I tell you Tom. Hermione is our daughter and now we have two more, even though the one that was a muggle is having a longer transformation. Oh how the fates are on our side." Tom smiled as he hugged his wife from behind and sat down with her in his lap in their room on their bed. "We don't know for sure love. Hermione was working with that Potter brat and she hung out with muggles a lot. She could betray us." Sarah shook her head. "I know Hermione will never betray us because with her powers returned her memories came back also."

They sat in silence until Severus came in to speak with the dark lord. "Ah. Severus what news do you bring me about the Order?" Severus was silent for a moment. He was trying hard to keep his walls up from Sarah. "What are you hiding Severus? We should be able to trust you right? Verio(1)." She said with a sigh. Severus fell to the floor in pain. After a couple seconds of that she was able to look into Severus mind and whispered in the Dark Lords ear. "Well then I guess Bellatrix was right." Whom which he called. A few seconds later the proud death eater walked in the room. "You called me my lord." she asked with her head down. "Yes Bellatrix, it seems you were right about Severus here. As for that I will give him to you as a new toy." Bellatrix looked like a kid who opened one of the best Christmas gifts. She grabbed Severus and apperated out of the room crackling the whole time.

"Well now that is over with shall we go to bed. It has been a long day. Making those potions and watching my daughter come into her true heritage." Tom said as he climbed under the covers with his wife right beside him. "Just you wait Dumbledore. Soon Heaven and Hell will be after you."

In his office at Hogwarts, Dumbledore felt a chill run up his spine.


End file.
